


1 Year Ago

by overthemoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Sirius is in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoony/pseuds/overthemoony
Summary: A year after James and Lilly were killed, Sirius relives his memories of that fateful Halloween.





	1 Year Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader, happy Halloween! Considering the significance that this date has to the HP series, I'd thought I would write something short today. It's a bit depressing, if I'm honest. I hope you like it!

_"It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this; the ones that love us never really leave us."_

**~ October 31, 1982 ~**

Sirius felt a tear trickle down his cheek, a minuscule sign of the excruciating pain he was feeling inside himself. 

A year ago, Peter - that  _fucking_ rat - had betrayed James and Lilly. 

A year ago, Lord Voldemort had went to the Potter's house, and killed Sirius's best friend, and his best friend's wife. 

A year ago, Sirius had ran to the Potter's cottage, his mind flooded with the shock of loss. 

A year ago, Sirius had offered to take Harry home with him, who he would have loved as his own; but Hagrid had refused Sirius, because of Dumbledore's orders.  

A year ago, Sirius had walked out of Godric's Hollow feeling the absolute worst he had ever felt in his life. Even in Azkaban now, with the Dementors sucking his soul out of his body, his pain was muted in a sort of way; the pain one year ago had been raw, unlike anything else he had ever experienced. 

A year ago, Sirius had been planning to extract a pain worse than death on Peter - death was too painless for the monster that Peter was. Now, look what both of them... Sirius had been imprisoned, not Peter, when it was Peter who deserved to rot in Hell. 

A year ago, Sirius's life went to shit.

But, a day less than a year ago, Sirius had made a vow with himself: he would escape out of Azkaban, he would find Remus, he would murder Peter, and he would find Harry. And, when he found Harry, Sirius would love and protect him - in the way that the child of James Potter and Lilly Evans deserved. 

Sirius would willingly and happily die, if that's what it took to keep Harry safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm sad now. That bit of foreshadowing with the last line killed me. I also find it really interesting that we don't know where Remus was that night - I checked a full moon calendar for 1981, and there wasn't one on October 31st, so we really have no clue. Correct me if I'm wrong though!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a kudos and/or comment! Both of those mean so much to all authors. Happy Halloween!


End file.
